


After a Long, Hard Day

by ellay_gee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, author attempts to explain what an echo dot is without calling it an echo dot, author fails, ellay has writer's block, humor and smut, inception weirdness has been fixed, see the carnage!, smut-lite, so she brings you pseudo smut, there's only a whisper of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Ignis just wants to bake a cake and/or bang noct. But a wrench is thrown into his plans. A hot, blond wrench.





	After a Long, Hard Day

**Author's Note:**

> i had to break through some serious writer's block with something funny and irreverent. I hope you enjoy!

Ignis sighed to himself as he slid out his key to Noctis’ apartment. It had been a long day of paperwork and meetings and…

Well, that didn’t matter, now. He was going to de-stress by baking a cake for his moody prince.

Or perhaps give him a good fucking.

Maybe both. 

He called out as he entered, surprised to find the living room empty. A small commotion to the left alerted him that Noctis—and judging by the extra pair of shoes by the door, most likely also Prompto—was in the kitchen. Shaking off a small curl of disappointment at the possible course-change of his evening, he toed off his shoes and padded down the short hall, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen/dining room.

Music—fast and containing language that would make a Glaive blush—played lowly from that infernal little machine that Gladio had gotten all of them for the holiday. (It was some new fad device that basically equated to a fancy walkie-talkie/search engine/thorn in the adviser's side; apparently Prompto'd somehow got Noctis' to answer to the name of “Robo-Iggy”, and they'd been using it to tease him for weeks, now.)

Ignis audibly sighed, chasing the errant thought away.  

At the table sat Noctis, wearing a little smile as he waved to Ignis. “H-hey, wasn’t expec-“ his eye twitched a little as he took in a tiny gasp, “-ting you tonight.”

“Are you quite alright, Your Highness?” Ignis cocked his head to the side, watching as the raven-haired prince sunk down in the chair, ruffling the skirt of the tablecloth as he went.

“Y-yeah, Igs, m’great.” He gave his advisor another dopey grin.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, shooting the younger man a nonplussed glance. But he said nothing further and continued on into the kitchen, opening the small cabinet doors above the stove to retrieve his baking ingredients.

Behind him, Noctis let out a confused snuffle. “Uh, whatcha doing there, Iggy?”

The advisor proceeded to pull out eggs and milk from the refrigerator. “I am baking you a dessert. Do you have a preference for the type? I could make a Galahdian custard pie, or that orange cake you’re so fond of.”

“Uhh, I don’t want—“

“I insist.” Ignis gave him the look that Noctis dubbed ‘the final smile’; the one against which the prince knew he couldn’t win.

“So? Which will it be?”

Noctis bit his lip, leaning forward into the table. “Uh, pie—“ he hissed, jerking in his chair ever so slightly. “C-cake, I mean. The, uh, the orange cake.” He sagged back in relief as Ignis turned away to gather the rest of what he needed from the pantry.

Ignis spent his time monologue-ing to Noctis about his day while the prince grew increasingly antsy. By the time the advisor was placing the batter in the oven, the younger man was close to completely losing his composure.

Ignis leaned against the counter, facing Noctis. “I would like to talk to you about Prompto.”

Noctis had the nerve to look perturbed even as he gripped the table, flaring his nostrils in an attempt at self-control. “Really? Now?”

“Yes, now.” Ignis strode forward and slid out the chair opposite Noctis, carefully avoiding bumping any legs as he scooted himself in under the table.

“Gladio informs me that you were speaking to him about Prompto recently; saying you want to see if he would like to join in our more…carnal activities. Is that true?”

Noctis nodded, biting his lower lip.

“Do you think he would like that? It can be overwhelming to be with one person, let alone three. Four, when you include our occasional trysts with Nyx.” Ignis leaned back, stretching ever so slightly, running the tip of his toe up the back of the leg he encountered when he did so.

Noctis nodded, swallowing hard. “Y-yeah, I think he’d be, uh…” he closed his eyes, humming in a way that almost seemed distressed. “—he’d be into it.”

“Well, then, I certainly have no problem with it. It’s always nice to come home to a blow job when you’ve had a long, hard day.” He leveled Noctis with a hungry look. “And I’ve had a long, _hard_ day.”

Noctis’ eyes widened, irises more black than blue at this point. “Yeah, I could…um…” he lost his train of thought as he closed his eyes.

Ignis grinned at the slight rustle at his feet and the hands that slid up his thighs and worked his erect dick out of his pants. Warm lips encircled the head of his member while a talented tongue flicked against the tip. He shimmied his hand underneath the tablecloth to tangle his hand in sweat-damp hair.

“Hmm, yes, Your Highness, I can see why you’re so—hrmm—adamant to have Prompto join us.”

Noctis nodded as he folded his arms on the table and proceeded to lay his head down. “Yeah... Gods, can you imagine how hot it’s going to be when Gladio’s buried in him? The size difference alone—“

But Ignis was no longer listening, so lost was he in the bliss of Prompto’s mouth.

Who cared if the cake burned?

 

**Author's Note:**

> not that anyone is harassing me or guilting me or anything, but I do want to apologize how long it is taking for me to finish up the final chapters of my current multi-chap fics. I work a lot, and lately I've just been coming home and zoning out. I just don't want to force the creativity if it isn't there and give you guys rushed, half baked endings. I do hope to post again in the next few days, but we'll see. As always, I seriously appreciate you guys and your understanding/support. <3
> 
> ps, lemme know if you want this story from prom's view, and I'll eventually work it in (in like six months to a year or something at this rate, i knowwwww. now i feel bad again)


End file.
